


Salty & Sweet

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Oikawa is a Tsundere, Valentine's Day Fluff, salted caramel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: Matsukawa Issei was by far the biggest idiot he has ever crossed in his life. Not even Kageyama got the kind of resentment that Oikawa wished to inflict on his teammate.Story about a sweet and salty Oikawa and hisboyfriendchocolates





	Salty & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Matsukawa Issei was by far the biggest idiot he has ever crossed in his life. Not even Kageyama got the kind of resentment that Oikawa wished to inflict on his teammate. 

“Damn Matsukawa, receiving homemade chocolate from one of the girls on the female volleyball team,” Hanamaki continued with his praise. “I didn’t know you had it in you.” The rest of the team gathered around Matsukawa and the bag of treats that was gifted to him. Each chocolate in the bag was carefully crafted into different shapes of hearts, stars and squares. It was a beautiful collection of sweets, even the wrapper looked professional and that pissed Oikawa off. 

“I’m surprised,” Kindachi folded his arms, “not that Matsukawa-senpai got chocolate but I thought the girl’s team would give all their chocolate to our captain.” 

“I’m not accepting any chocolate this year,” Oikawa immediately snapped. The room went quiet when the team noticed Oikawa’s sour mood.

“What’s got you in such a pissy mood?” 

“He’s probably just mad because he never received any chocolate this year,” Hanamaki snickered and patted Matsukawa on the back, “looks like we have the new face of the volleyball team.”

“I said I rejected them all!” Oikawa turned a hateful glare unto Matsukawa. Some of his teammates hesitated when they felt the effect of it.

“Why you reject them?” Matsukawa stood steady against Oikawa’s non-verbal attack.

“Umm, I,” Oikawa staggered his words with Matsukawa’s unexpected question.

“Looks like someone’s popularity has taken a hit,” Hanamaki continued to tease him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Oikawa grabbed his bag out of the locker and slammed the door shut. In the midst of getting ready to bolt to the door, Oikawa lost the gripping on his bag. He tried to catch the handle and correct his mistake only to miss and watch the bag fall while his contents rolled out on the ground. He mumbled inaudible words under his breath and dropped to his knees to throw his stuff back in his bag.

“I thought you said you didn’t accept any chocolate this year,” Iwaizumi waved a tiny box of square chocolate for everyone to see.

“They look handmade,” Hanamaki observed the package, “kind of cute but not as cute as Matsukawa’s”

Oikawa felt his last straw snap. He reached up and violently snatched the box away from Iwaizumi before grabbing his bag and rushing out the club room. 

Forget them! Forget that girl! Forget Matsukawa, that horrible idiot! Forget him!

Oikawa’s pace slowed down until he was standing alone on the path unsure of what to do with himself. He glanced down at the package in his hand. Some of the corners of the box were now bruised and messy. He guesses it didn’t matter. It was simple and boring compared to the one Matsukawa got even in its best condition. 

A drop of water fell onto the package. Oikawa slowly became aware of the growing wetness on his face. He continued to curse under his breath as he wiped away the tears. Repeating the words idiot and stupid - not sure if it was directed towards Matsukawa or himself. “Well, this was all a waste.” Oikawa lamented over the chocolate. He made a mess of the kitchen and bothered his sister for recipes all for nothing. 

“I think you have something that belongs to me,” Oikawa felt a chin resting on the top of his head.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa spun around and forced some distance between them. Matsukawa yawned and stared at Oikawa with half-lidded eyes. He suddenly felt conscious with his teary eyes still fresh. He tucked his head down to keep his face out of the sight of Matsukawa’s observing eyes. “What do you want?” Oikawa spat. 

“Chocolate,” Matsukawa pointed to the package in hand. “You made it for me, didn’t you?”

Oikawa cheeks turned a bright red and hid the package behind his back, “Don’t you already have enough chocolate. If you’re greedy you’ll get diabetes.”

Matsukawa sighed and scratched his head, “The girl from before didn’t give me time to say anything. She pretty much shoved it at me and ran away.” Oikawa didn’t say anything but his shoulder relaxed. “When I see her tomorrow I’ll make sure to reject her properly and tell her I already have someone.” 

“What about the chocolate?” Oikawa felt his eyes swelling unable to stop the water from overflowing onto to his cheeks.

Matsukawa tipped Oikawa’s head up and gazed onto Oikawa’s puffy, tear-stained face, “I gave them to Hanamaki,” he said wiping away the hot tears pouring on Oikawa’s face. “Gosh, you cry so easily.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa sniffled. He didn’t make a move to stop Matsukawa. “Who’s fault do you think this is?”

“Not sure, can’t be mine since I tell you every day I love you,” Matsukawa shrugged his shoulders. Oikawa was sure Matsukawa could feel the rising temperature of his skin. “If anyone should be crying it’s me for you keeping me waiting so long.” Matsukawa dropped his arms back down to his side with the last of Oikawa’s tear dried up.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispered.

“No need to apologize. It’s pretty obvious you’ve fallen for me so I’m satisfied for now,” Matsukawa smirked.

It was so easy for Matsukawa to get on Oikawa’s nerves. They were having a moment but here Matsukawa comes ruining it with that challenging smirk, begging Oikawa to comment. “Here,” Oikawa shoved the box of chocolates to Matsukawa to avoid dealing with the statement. Matsukawa looked down at the box and then back up at Oikawa. “What?” Oikawa asked.

“Feed me,” Matsukawa stated.

“What?”

“Feed me,” he repeated, “you always showing so much ‘tsun’, I want to see more of your ‘dere’ side.”

“I’ll just throw them away,” Oikawa began walking away and was drawn back by Matsukawa.

“Come on, just feed me one,” Matsukawa wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist from behind.

“I refuse,” Oikawa tried to pull out of Matsukawa’s hold. They bickered back and forth until Oikawa finally gave in to Matsukawa’s demands. He ripped open the box and picked up one of the balls of chocolates for Matsukawa. Slowly Matsukawa took the chocolate into his mouth and chewed. Oikawa waited and watched Matsukawa’s single expression as he ate the chocolate.

“Salted Caramel?” Matsukawa asked and Oikawa nodded.

“Do you like it?”

“Of course I like it,” Matsukawa answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s my favourite and you made it. Hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“It was simple,” Oikawa lied. He didn’t want to run Matsukawa over the details of overcooking the caramel into a sugar brick or the damage that was done to the kitchen until he got it right. All to make Matsukawa’s favourite chocolate.

“That’s good,” Matsukawa pulled Oikawa closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for the chocolate.” He took the box from Oikawa and stuffed it in his bag for later.

“Y-your welcome!” Oikawa stuttered out. People were going to start thinking his face was naturally red if he kept allowing himself to get this flustered. 

“Are you ready to admit you love me yet?”

“Shut up.”

“We’re getting there,” Matsukawa grabbed Oikawa’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Oikawa didn’t argue and allowed this man, who terrorises him every day to pull him along. He doesn’t comment on the soft shiver down his spine when he feels the small squeeze on his hand and ignores the annoying smile growing across Matsukawa’s face when he squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I wrote for tumblr so I'm posting it here. Enjoy and tell me what you think.


End file.
